South Park Story
by rimamashiro1
Summary: It's a preview of a story I might do, but only if I get good reviews and a lot of them.


**Couples: KennyXOC, StanXWendy, hints of: BebeXCraig, and not really couple but not really friends CartmanXKyle**

**Date: September 5, 2012 first day of school.**

**Profiles:**

**1.**

**Name: Kenny McCormick**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: March 22, 1995**

**Appearance: He has blonde, messy hair,and ocean blue eyes. Wears a black jacket with the top unzipped and an orange shirt inside, jeans, orange and black Jordan's, and a white cross necklace (Prussia's cross from Hetalia).**

**Personality: He is a flirt, what people call a man-whore, crude, and foul-mouthed, but besides all that he is incredibly selfless, funny, a good friend, even willing to die multiple times for them, (more on this later lol) he doesn't like being serious, (except when he's Mysterion) he likes to have fun, and hates guys who have manners and are smug of themselves (you know them). He is still poor, well sort of he has a job and makes money, so he's not poor but since nobody in his house knows they all think he's poor minus his friends, plus they're too scared of "Mysterion" to ask him or DO anything anyways.**

**Secret: He, of course, has a secret that no one knows about, besides him being Mysterion, Cartman, aka The Coon, made him unmask a long time ago (though people forgot), he is immortal. Though when he revives nobody remembers him dyeing which always makes him pissed and kills himself again so they can remember, but they never do. He wishes to stay dead next time he dies because its a curse. Plus it hurts like a bitch when he dies. **

**2.**

**Name: Lizzy Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: July 4,1995**

**Appearance: She has a white jacket with blue long sleeves and hood, it has a pink butterfly and is unzipped. Inside she has a black spaghetti strap shirt. She has a pink belt and black jean shorts and black, short high heel lace boots. She has long black hair down to her butt, and green eyes.**

**Personality: She is smart, and loves to read. In the first meeting she is shy and doesn't talk much, but after she knows you bam! She's a different person. She hates guys who are too nice and who look like girls and can't protect her, but doesn't like guys who don't think she can take care of herself sometimes. She loves learning about history. She can get a little violent at times and isn't afraid to deck any person who pisses her off. She has a soft spot for who she falls in love with. She is bipolar. She is incredibly nice and a helluva great friend! Only uses curse words when needed (though she is being corrupted thanks to South Park).**

**Secret: She can see the future, but not whoever she wants whenever she wants, it happens whenever and is usually people she knows or has seen. The only person whose future she can't see is Kenny's.**

**3.**

**Name: Stan Marsh**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: October 19, 1994**

**Appearance: He has black hair, and night blue eyes. He wears a dark blue sweater, unzipped, with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, black and blue Jordan's, and a blue cross bracelet (Prussia).**

**Personality: He is sorta nice but only to people he likes and his friends, besides that, like every other South Park kid he is rude, foul mouthed, and a little bit evil. He loves animals and is in love with Wendy, but broke up with her and left her heart broken, and now regrets it. He is supposed to be normal but sadly since he lives in South Park falls far from it. He is Kyle's best friend. He hates Token because he is dating Wendy again.**

**Secret: He is an alcohol addict, not really a secret since Wendy knows but...**

**4.**

**Name: Wendy Testaburger **

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: June 6, 1995**

**Appearance: She has a long sleeve low neck purple shirt, a short yellow skirt, up to the calf high heel yellow lace up boots, and a purple beret. She has up to mid back, black hair and purple eyes.**

**Personality: She is cheery, smart and nice. She loves politics and is the leader of the girls of South Park. She is still in love with Stan and even though she is with Token, she possesses no feelings for him whatsoever and would do anything for Stan. She was extremely heartbroken when Stan broke up with her, but she says that even though she isn't by him she will be there for him when he needs her. She is the head cheerleader of the South Park Cows. She hates Cartman and beat the shit out of him back in fourth grade. She used to be really jealous, like back in third grade she sent a teacher into the moon and blew her up, because Stan fell in love with her. She is best friends with Bebe.**

**Secret: Her parents hate each other and want to get a divorce and her mom will make her move away from South Park.**

**5.**

**Name: Kyle Broflovski**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: May 26, 1995**

**Appearance: He has red hair in soft curls, and green eyes. He has a green zipped up jacket, blue jeans, and green converse. He has a green cross bracelet (Prussia).**

**Personality: He is probably the second nicest, Butters being the first, which in any other town is mean but in South Park it's the nicest you get. He is the smartest kid in the class. He is jewish. He curses as well because he's no angel, and him and Cartman have a love/hate relationship. His mom is overprotective and he hates it. He realizes that Cartman has an unhealthy obsession with him, but ignores it.**

**6.**

**Name: Eric Cartman**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: July 1, 1995**

**Appearance: He has brown hair and light brown eyes. He is not fat anymore! He has a red hoodie, blue jeans, red and black Jordans, and wears a red cross necklace (Prussia).**

**Personality: Cartman is an****immature, spoiled, selfish, manipulative, lazy, foul-mouthed, deluded, mean-spirited, sadistic, racist, sexist, anti-semitic, xenophobic, sociopathic, narcissist, and ill-tempered person. He loves to mess with Kyle and has an unhealthy obsession with him. He would even go to the extremes of making him suck his balls or tell people that they're a gay couple. Though like Stan pointed out once Cartman's life without Kyle is nothing.**

**7.**

**Name: Bebe Stevens **

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: August 26, 1995**

**Appearance: She has blonde curly hair with a red heart hair clip, and hazel eyes. She has a red unzipped jacket with a black spaghetti strap tank, and black skinny jeans and high black high heel boots.**

**Personality: She is fun and crazy almost to Kenny's level. She is part of the Cheerleaders of the South Park Cows. She loves gossip and being in the crowd. She is Wendy's best friend and is always with her she is her fun-and-let-loose-side while Wendy is the get-serious-time-to-work side.**


End file.
